


Daddy's Pretty Boy

by CelestialBound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Grinding, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Milkshakes, Misgendering, NSFW, Nicknames, Orgasm Denial, Out of Character, Sex Toys, Shopping Malls, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, ddlb, trans!david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: David prefers to stay in his 'little space' where he can act as childish as he pleases while his boyfriend Daniel supports him by acting like a paternal figure. With their odd but loving dynamic, Valentine's day is spent in the most perfect way for the two of them.





	Daddy's Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I saw on Facebook that my friends wanted me to do. Happy Valentine's everyone!

“Hey, it’s time to wake up.” A blonde haired man said to the sleepy figure on the bed.

 

“Mmm five more minutes…”

 

“Davey, you can’t sleep in all day.”

 

That nickname brought David from his regular mindset to his comforting one immediately. 

 

“I don’t wanna.” He pouted, pulling up the fluffy blanket closer to his face.

 

“Come on, I made your favorite.” Daniel was smiling as he sat down on the bed, right next to the sleepy ginger.

 

A kiss met David’s lips and he closed his eyes again. Daniel pulled back a few inches and whispered,

 

“We have a lot to do today, kitten.”

 

David adored his boyfriend, especially with all the nicknames that were given to him. David and Daniel had met online and got together due to their immediate attraction and similar interests, just like any couple. However they met in a group for kinks, which was a bit less normal. But they both loved each other, and their dynamic was practically perfect.

 

“Just a little longer, please daddy?” David asked, looking up at the blonde with his big emerald eyes.

 

Daniel sighed, “Five more minutes, okay? I don’t want to have to give punishment this early in the morning.”

 

David rolled over and cuddled a giant stuffed animal that Daniel had won him at the fair when they first met. He held onto the baby blue dolphin and was given another kiss on the cheek before the blonde went back downstairs. David ended up resting his eyes longer than five minutes which would lead him to a punishment from his master. Daniel came back up to check on the redhead after ten minutes.

 

“Daaavid. You need to get up now.” Daniel said, pulling the blanket off of him.

 

“Noooo…” David mumbled.

 

“No? Is that any way to talk to your daddy?”

 

“I wanna sleep…”

 

“I know you do, baby. But you have a dentist appointment today. But you know, if you be a good boy for daddy and get up, we could go to the mall afterwards.”

 

David sat up, “Really?”

 

“Mhm, now, let’s get you dressed.” 

 

David took that as a cue to get out of bed, standing up and facing the blonde for more kisses. David was a lot shorter than his boyfriend, so he had to stand up on his tippy toes when he wanted one. He held onto the blonde’s arms and reached up, the blonde bending down slightly so David could jump up and give him a peck on the lips. The ginger giggled and then was silenced by another kiss, this one deeper and longer than the one he initiated. Daniel pulled away and went over to the closet,

 

“What color are you feeling today?”

 

“Pink!”

 

“You’ve been in a pink mood a lot lately, huh?”

 

“Well it’s valentines!”

 

“Oh? Already?”

 

“Did you forget?”

 

“I did. I’ll have to spoil you extra today, aren’t I?”

 

“Yep!”

 

Daniel turned back to the clothes in the closet, “Pink it is then.” 

 

Daniel picked out an outfit for him which consisted of a pink sweater and a pair of white shorts. The blonde also helped him get dressed, taking off his pajamas for him and putting the new ones on. David didn’t need the help but it made for more intimacy that they both craved. Every little interaction they had was meant to help David cope with his childhood neglect and Daniel with his need for someone to depend on him. Everything between them was consensual, and if something went wrong David just had to use the simple word of ‘cinnamon’ and they would snap back to their normal mindset. 

 

The two of them went downstairs and David gasped at the special breakfast waiting for him in the kitchen. There were heart-shaped balloons and a card on the table.

 

“So you  _ did  _ remember!” David exclaimed.

 

“How could I ever forget?” Daniel said, leaning down to kiss the top of David’s head.

 

David sat down at the table and opened up the card which had a cheesy dad joke and a piece of candy taped inside.

 

“The candy is only for  _ after  _ breakfast. And you’ll get more while we’re at the mall.”

 

“Okay daddy.” David said, putting the candy in his pocket and putting his focus to the fluffy pancakes and sippy cup full of apple juice in front of him.

 

Daniel had his usual coffee and washed the dishes after they were done. David came up from behind while Daniel was finishing up and hugged the taller male, wrapping his arms around and nuzzling his face against his back. 

 

“I love you daddy.”

 

“I love you too, baby boy.”

 

“When’s my appointment?”

 

“At eight. We’ll have to leave in a few minutes.”

 

“Awww they always poke my mouth until it bleeds. It hurts a ton.”

 

“I know, but it’s meant to help. I’ll reward you after though.” He said, rinsing off his hands. Daniel then turned around and knelt down so he was the one looking up, “You’ll be brave for daddy, won’t you?”

 

“I will.”

 

“Good boy. Give daddy a kiss.”

 

David gave a small kiss and Daniel stood back up, “Is there anything you need to do before we leave?”

 

David shook his head ‘no’ so Daniel grabbed the car keys, “Do you want to ride in the front like a big boy?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

They blasted music on the way to their appointment, singing what lyrics they knew and laughing when one of them messed the lines up. David poked his head out the window and let the breeze brush his hair back. When at the doctor’s appointment David had to step out of his little space. He didn’t like being away from it too long since it wasn’t fun acting like an adult, but he managed. Daniel waited in the main room, watching the tv that was showing the weather pattern of that week’s forecast. David felt uncomfortable the entire time his mouth was being invaded, and he wanted a lollipop after like most kids were given but he knew it’d be ‘weird’ because he was an adult. But once they left dentist David remembered the piece of candy he saved and had that instead. However it was the mall that David really looked forward to. 

 

It was a Thursday so usually the mall wouldn’t be so crowded, however since it was a holiday the place was packed. Daniel held the door open for the smaller male and David could see that there were a lot of other couples, all holding hands and carrying gifts for each other. David felt excited and he couldn’t wait to start shopping, but Daniel held him back to remind him of the rules.

 

“Remember to be careful and stay by my side, okay?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“I’ll be lenient with you today, but there’s still limits. If I say no, that means no.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“And have fun, I want to see you smile.”

 

David smiled on cue, causing the blonde to smile as well.

 

“Where do you want to go first, little one?” Daniel asked.

 

David stopped to look around, “Hmmm… That one!” 

 

He started to rush but Daniel held his hand, pulling him back.

 

“Ah-ah, slow down. Stay by my side, remember?”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“That’s okay, I just worry about you.”

 

David used to get a lot of harassment when he first came out as trans, yet over the years his ability to pass in public had gotten better, but Daniel’s protectiveness had stayed the same. Daniel was one of the first people to accept David and stuck around, even paying for his top surgery and hormone treatment. Daniel loved watching him grow and being able to help him with it. Seeing his boyfriend finally get to where he wanted to be is all that Daniel ever really wanted. David was where he wanted to be, but there were still times when his dysphoria took over and caused him discomfort.

 

It was when David was checking out perfume at a lingerie store that he got misgendered by one of the workers. 

 

“Could I help you, miss?”

 

“Oh I uh,” David started.

 

“Oh my bad, sir.”

 

“I’m good. Thank you.” 

 

She corrected herself after hearing David’s voice but he still felt bad. That was the first time he was misgendered in years. He passed most of the time, yet he was still called ‘miss’. Was it the shirt he was wearing? 

 

Daniel walked over to him, “I found some cute things for you to wear.”

 

“Oh! Thank you daddy.”

 

“What’s wrong baby?”

 

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay… I’ll buy you these things and we’ll head to the food court, sound good?”

 

“Yeah that’s fine.”

 

Daniel finished up his shopping for that store because he realized that David’s mood had dropped and he seemed to separate himself from his little space. He ordered a strawberry milkshake for the ginger and sat down with him at one of the tables.

 

“What’s wrong darling?”

 

“Nothing…”

 

“Davey…”

 

“Cinnamon.” David said, giving Daniel the cue to stop with the nicknames.

 

“Sorry. What’s wrong?”

 

David sighed, “Do I look like a boy?”

 

“Of course you do. What makes you think that you don’t?”

 

“I got called ‘miss’...”

 

“You’re the most handsome guy I know, David. You’re a man  _ and _ your daddy’s little boy. You’re both handsome as fuck and adorable as hell. Whoever said that was just mistaken by your beauty, but you’re still masculine as well. You’re daddy’s pretty boy, okay?”

 

David couldn’t help but smile, “Really?”

 

“You’re the prettiest boy ever.” Daniel said, tapping the ginger’s nose.

 

That caused David to laugh out loud, “You’re so weird.”

 

“You’re incredibly handsome… I mean it.”

 

“Thank you, daddy.”

 

“We’re back in little space now, correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good. Just let me know if you need time away from it.”

 

“Thank you.” David repeated.

 

“You’re welcome. Now, do you want to do some more shopping?”

 

“Yeah!” David said before getting up and taking his drink along with him as they walked.

 

Daniel held all the things David got but at some point he had to tell David to stop.

 

“Come on pleeease? Just one more store!”

 

“No.” Daniel said sternly. “We’ve done enough, okay baby?”

 

“But daddyyyy…” David started to whine.

 

“David, I think you need a reminder on who’s boss here.”

 

“I am.”

 

“Be careful baby boy. Daddy’s about to spank you.”

 

“But we’re in public…”

 

“Exactly. So tell me again, who’s boss?”

 

“You are daddy…”

 

“Good. I’ll get you more stuff later. Right now my arms are tired.”

 

“Do you need help?”

 

“No, but thank you kitten.”

 

They left the mall and went back home where Daniel fixed them both dinner and then watched one of his shows for a bit. 

 

“I wanna watch movies.” David whined.

 

“Daddy needs to catch up on his show. We’ll watch a movie before bedtime okay?”

 

“But I want to watch one now.”

 

“Davey…”

 

“Come on! It’s valentine's day! I want some time with you.”

 

“After.”

 

“I don’t see why you like that stupid show anyways.”

 

“Hey, watch your mouth.”

 

“What? It’s stupid.”

 

Daniel muted the tv and looked at him.

 

“Uh oh?” David asked.

 

“Uh oh indeed. Get over here.”

 

David did as told since he got on Daniel’s bad side, and he knew that wasn’t a good position to be in. Daniel patted his lap and David laid down over his thighs. The redhead’s shorts were pulled down and a hard slap hit his skin. He yelped mostly due to shock, then another one striked his ass and he bit his lip. 

 

“You’ve been such a naughty boy, haven’t you? You’re such a brat sometimes.” The blonde said.

 

David whimpered, but more out of pleasure than pain. It was supposed to be punishment but they both knew that David got wet just thinking about being roughed with. Daniel spanked him until there were red marks, then ordered him more.

 

“Go and put your collar on, kitten. Go play with your new toys until I’m done with my show. But don’t cum, okay? That’s an order.”

 

“Yes sir.” David said, pulling up his pants and going up to his room as told.

 

The redhead started taking out the new toys he had bought at the mall which included a glass wand and a pink vibrator. He played with the vibrator until he was on edge, then stuck the cold clear wand inside his vagina. He moaned as cold met warmth, and pushed it in deeper. Daniel ended up coming into the room during David’s playtime. 

 

“Have you came yet?” The blonde asked.

 

“No, daddy.”

 

“Good boy. Now come here.”

 

David took out the wand and gasped when the ripples touched his walls as it slid out, then crawled off the bed and stood in front of his master only wearing pink thigh high socks. Daniel held out his hand.

 

“Pleasure yourself.”

 

“Just… Rub against it?”

 

“Yep. Now go on, I want to watch you.”

 

David positioned himself over the hand and started rubbing himself against it, then a finger pushed inside him and he moaned at the sudden touch. He was already near his orgasm when Daniel had walked into the room, so it wouldn’t take long at all for him to reach that climax. Soon enough Daniel had taken full control, pushing his fingers inside and curling them, hitting that spot that made David’s legs shake. David had his hands gripping Daniel’s arms, moaning out the blonde’s name while digging his nails into the other male’s flesh. 

 

“Remember our rules. Can’t use my name until you cum.”

 

“D-daddy…”

 

“Good.”

 

“Daddy I’m about to cum!”

 

“Are you? Can’t you hold it in?”

 

“N-no! A-ah! Daddy! Fuck!”

 

“Language.”

 

“Daddy please! Please Daniel!”

 

“Okay, you can cum for daddy now. Say my name, doll.”

 

“Daniellll!” He whined, cumming hard as the hand pushed into him.

 

“That’s a good boy. Daddy’s so proud of his little boy.”

 

“P-please…”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I want your…”

 

“You want daddy’s cock?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“I think we’ll have to save that for after our movie, don’t you think?”

 

“O-okay…”

 

Daniel slid his hand out and went to wash off the lubrication that David had left on him. David’s legs collapsed underneath him and he caught his breath while he was on the floor. Daniel came back and got a blanket off the bed to wrap around the boy, then picked him up bridal style to bring him downstairs so they could watch David’s choice of film. David usually took a gummy melatonin to sleep but tonight was different. Instead he fell asleep lying next to the blonde, breathing softly as the movie went on. Daniel decided not to wake him by carrying him upstairs, but instead slept on the couch next to him. 


End file.
